Factions
Factions and Societies The Magisters - Formed just as the seeds of corruption began to hatch and emanate intense auras of hatred. As devils and demons spread throughout the lands, a purge was necessary. Therefore a small band of mages formed an alliance to eradicate these creatures from Malygos. They have existed through the 3 great wars and have always been on the side of the Malyian Council. They are known to contain some of the greatest talent for spellcasters alongside those in Lolios. The current leader of the faction is called Benzin Arct, a Gnome Wizard who has lived over a century and has been leader for 37 years. His wisdom and intelligence is what keeps the Magisters as a top faction that is respected by most which rightfully earns him a seat on the Malyian Council. The co-leader is Cristiana Cleves who is a Half-Elf Sorcerer, many know her as the Blind Mistress upon losing her eyesight during a furious battle with assassins. They situate on the Magister’s Isles primarily but occasionally travel to Lolios to share information. The Darkest Hour - The largest underground association, it brews assassins, thieves, smugglers, spies and the like. Their faction branches throughout Malygos but seem to fester in Magnolia and Gehenna mainly. New members often have to go through rigorous missions before they are fully considered as walkers of the night. All members are tight lipped and resilient, even through extreme torture they are loyal to their faction and will spill nothing about it. Little is known about the leader, some claim that there isn’t one, some say it lurks in the shadows controlling from afar. Only the highest of ranks truly know within the organisation but they never tell anything about it. Most who try to leave are killed which has become very apparent as their deaths are often exposed in public places. Many of them worship Atuun for his blessing of protection to shroud them in the shadows for their night missions. The organisation itself is not evil and does whatever it can to protect the cities they reside in whether it be by vicious ways or not. Sometimes this amounts to murder but they do all they can as a shadow company to preserve their association and humanity itself. Lolios Ancients - They are the ones that follow the teachings of Ysera and have access to her knowledge. Often considered as the most intellectual people on Tisra, that even some from other continents travel to seek their knowledge. They control the entry of those to the Lolios library, where only those with special privileges may enter. Inside contains nearly all the information there is to offer in the world. They are also blessed with the power of the arcane, known to be on par with the Magisters skillwise. Their leader is a High-Elf called Alician Keenseeker holding the seat for almost 49 years. She is one of the most famous figures within the world, also one of the most elegant. She has curly platinum blonde hair with luminescent blue eyes as if the arcane permanently grips her. Her skin is a snow white colour and she looks very young although none know her true age, only that she has lived for a long time. There are statues erected for each of the Archmages of the past and current at the entrance to Lolios in which they are impossible to ignore, these statues stand valiantly facing the outer road which is the only way out and into the city. The Archmage has many assistants that act as the small council in which they also have influence over the decisions to prevent dictatorship over the faction. Due to her importance she has also been granted a position at the Malyian Council. The Stormforged - They are mostly a clan of goliaths that roam the Storm Peaks and the Stormforged Highlands, with their prime settlement being Leins. Occasionally they venture as far as Spira for trade but rarely so. They are known as devout followers of Cait Sith as they believe she commands the storm that roams the lands. Rarely will commonfolk linger in the areas but if they are caught doing so, many will be caught prisoner unless they have a gifts or a good reason for being there. Little racial diversity is seen in the lands of the goliath unless they are called there, have fought the goliath and become stormforged or if there has been some sort of crossbreeding. Their vicious commander is called Vapath Thunderwarrior Ogolamune, one that can be heard from hundreds of feet away with each stomp. His appearance is savage with scars all over his body, the most noticeable one being across from one side of his cheek to the other. He has pale grey skin with tattoos of lightning strikes all over his body and stands around 9 feet tall. The goliath have a brutal living and believe only the strong may survive, therefore some of the other races that have fought and survived are also able to live as stormforged. They travel in small bands as they believe that they are so strong that it is unnecessary to have an army which may be one of their weaknesses. The only real enemy they often face in the area is foolish bandits that are stupid enough to pick fights with them or molten giants that appear in the highlands. Other than that, they don’t travel out of their territory often unless for trade, The Draconians - Since ancient times, this race has been perched on the island of Ancient Alleria named after the first descendant of the Platinum dragon. She lived for centuries before vanishing before her people but not before establishing the Draconians, the dragonborn race to look after the island. The metallic dragons have not been sighted for hundreds of years now but still their legacy continues with the dragonborn. Currently the King of the island is a newly crowned one by the name of Arankor, but oddly he has wings. Nearly all of the dragonborn are born without wings nor tails, but the select few have them since birth. He has lustrous golden scales that serves as his armour and sparkling red eyes infused with the power of fire. He is a prodigy draconic sorcerer that has achieved much in the few years of his lifetime and has quickly escalated to become one of the youngest council members in the history of the entirety of the Malyian council. The Moonlit Fireflies - Their kind is few in number but yet they hold a grand standing upon the people of Malygos, they live around the Basin of the Pyreflies with some even coexisting with the people of Ladylake. Often seen as mysterious, they freely venture around the forest in the shadows rarely exposing themselves to others. They are druids who take the form of small insects in particularly, fireflies. Their leader is Elwindith Elevir, a wood elf with shoulder length curled golden brown hair and plain green eyes. She is fairly standard in stature and is seemingly quite young appearance-wise with smooth white skin. She has a small fey dragon companion that accompanies her and provides her with a small white aura that surrounds her body. Although she is not officially on the Malyian council, she has a large influence upon them and therefore they often consult her as well in their decisions. Her clan assisted the Greyfolk to hold off the undead in the Deadlands during the 2nd Great War, banishing them to the Lost Islands where they currently fester. However, the reason behind their sparse numbers is directly linked to that war. The Greyfolk - Said to have been the first to inhabit Tisra, their lore goes back many years as they also survived the 3 Great Wars whilst also having a large part to play in every single one. They reside in Miraculis, Forest of the First and keep the dead at bay. Their leader is a Firbolg who has held the seat for 130 years is Rantolk the Wise. Their numbers also wane due to the Great Wars and the result of emigration as the young find new opportunity elsewhere, the Greyfolk are a very traditional type and have an interesting culture according to the rest of Tisra. They rarely converse with anyone apart from the Moonlit Fireflies which have been their allies since the 2nd Great War, although those who leave often experience major culture shocks due to their many differences. They are often looked down upon due to their differences and may experience discrimination due to it. The Kingdom Crusaders - A large force formed by the merge of 2 major armies from Bingsun City and Westeria City and many smaller local armies. In the past these 2 cities were at war very often until they reached the recent treaty about a century ago during the 3rd Great War. There are as expected, 2 leaders of this faction. One from Bingsun City called Bellanova Griasmere, the Princess to the city who has proved her worth in combat by besting many of the undead singlehandedly that have approached their walls. She has silver armour complementing her hair colour with pale yellow eyes, she wields a serrated glaive with interesting spheres embedded on the hilt representing different types of creature. She is fairly small in stature for a human and is in her mid 20s. Meanwhile the other leader from Westeria City is Yang the Masked. Other than the several blade marks and eye slits the mask is featureless, she is one who doesn’t particularly stand out but is an excellent combatant and has held the seat along with Bellanova for the same amount of time of 15 years. With her light armor, she is able to move swiftly through the battlefield with only a longsword. She has common light brunette hair and seemingly normal sword, although none have lived who have ever been cut despite perhaps only having minor injuries. Due to her mysterious nature, there have been some who have tried to imitate her and use her persona. Most have died, but some who were worthy have been added to her forces in the Crusaders. Some have also taken assumptions that she is an Aran but it is not confirmed. They accept all who battle the undead, and their most major foe of yet, Grim who seems to be a large threat created by the Lich King himself. They are both part of the Malyian Council and often spearhead operations that require a militaristic approach. Duskal Tribals - They mainly rule over the Segurian Tundra where Lusitania and Ectabatana lie. Similarly to the to the Greyfolk, they also have a unique culture. Their origin is from the continent of Aranaia as they somehow found their way to Malygos long ago. Those originating from Aranaia are often referred to as Arans in Tisra who often live slightly longer than the average human by about 20-30 years. Their leader is an Aran warrior called High Hiiram who seems to be in his late 40s. He wears a black Aranaian robe with his chest exposed, a tattoo runs across the left side of his chest as blood stains the other side. He wields a long thin sword native to the Aran. He has long black hair with a streak of white on the sides and well kept facial hair. He is a large inspiration to those in his land as all aspiring warriors will often look up to him, he also has a daughter called Noe-Li who is in her late teens. She is also a prominent fighter although in a different way as she mastered the martial arts taught by her mother rather than the swordplay. She carries Aranaian alcohol on her at all times but always seems to be sober. Hiiram is one of the newest additions to the Malyian Council as his forces are sorely needed to keep the monstrosities from the Marsh of Eternal Grim from spreading. Although he rarely attends the meetings, he keeps his promise as no monsters from the marsh thus far have been seen anywhere apart from where they reside. Their history goes way back as their faction has lived through 2 Great Wars, although both occurred far away from their lands. But they have offered a safe haven for those who lost their territories or homes who had no choice but to venture into their interesting lands. With a strong connection to the Almanhnic Empire they have hardly any holes in their status upon Malygos. The Almahnic Empire - Diederick Weiß is the noble leader of the faction and has been so for 23 years. He is a human male in his late 40s and has a scar running down his left eye. With his vibrant white hair, some call him the White Overlord. He wears a black attire with a golden crest running diagonally down his chest and a scarlet coat that simply covers him. Diederick is very well built, towering over many others with a height of nearly 7 feet. His power with the blade as well as his great rule grants him a valiant role in the Malyian Council. He runs both the city of Granzreich and Ladylake as well as guarding the Spire of Midcrest from the unholy. His knights are some of the most well known soldiers in the world and there are only about 1000 of them, yet each of them are very well trained and go through vigorous tuition to achieve their position. He also has a small council that assist his rule offering him advice which is usually unnecessary as all is often planned by him already. Although it is such a small army, it holds a large influence as they are spread fairly thinly throughout Dali all the way to Lolios. Most reside in Ladylake and Granzreich which is a given. They are considered the strongest military faction alongside the Duskal Tribals in which they are heavily allied with as he is married to one of the officers called Mel-Ki which is known to be the third most prominent military force after the Crusaders. He treasures his close friendship with Hiiram as they are around the same age and have similar ideals, his position on the Malyian Council is also a given as his recommendations eventually presented Hiiram with the role as well. They have been thoroughly involved in the last 2 Great Wars providing assistance all around where they could and upholding their spectacular reputation. His son called Liverton Weiß is also in the faction Sacred Kings which makes him even more fearful but it is unknown by most whether they are on good terms or not. The Amantis Royals - They reside in the Royal Capital of Amantis in which there is a large extensive family. In the past they were reported as tyrannical rulers and many of the citizens began to revolt with the help of other organisations. However, in the recent years their power and influence has waned. The Malyian Council has taken over the role of protecting the kingdoms allowing only the recent Queen on the board. She is an elf with pale white skin and golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. To fit the colour scheme she loves to wear white and blue outfits corresponding to her complexity and eye colour. She appears quite tall and slender, seen as a great role model to most but is fairly young. She was elected Queen as the previous rulers were unsuitable and some were even overthrown, therefore her intelligence has granted her the role and she is respected by the people. She doesn’t abuse her power in anyway although there is internal strife within the family due to this, as many there believe that she needs to restore Amantis back to the old days where it had complete rule. The Council has come to respect some of her decisions although she is often looked down upon as some seem to think the only reason she is on the council is due to her heritage. The city under her current rule is regaining its former glory as trade routes have been reestablished and the population rises once again. It is the largest city in Malygos and a very desirable place for the rich to live as it has many available resources as well as great protection. The Royal army is not particularly strong, but the terrain that Amantis was built upon is simple to protect and holds vantage in most areas. The Astral Walkers - Isolated on the island far South East of Malygos lies the few Astral Walkers who have a strong connection with the astral plane, in particular the farplane where deceased souls may enter. Legends have told that if one were to travel to Astranaar they may be able to reclaim the lost souls of the dead or visit them if they are truly gone. It is known there is a medium in Astranaar that allows the visitor to channel some divine power allowing them to meet the ones that have passed away. Therefore many make a trip there eventually to experience it, although it is expensive as there is only 1 ship that crosses to that area. It is a dangerous journey where only the reinforced ship called King’s Blessing has survived. It runs weekly so only the lucky or the rich can afford such a luxury. The Astral Walkers themselves are a small faction that are peaceful priests, the isolate themselves away from vicious monsters and politics only keeping mainly to themselves and the few travelers that come. Forge of Life - This mostly Dwarven based community resides in Beatrix, the city of creation. In this organisation are some of the best craftsmen in their field, most masterpieces whether it be armour, weapons or shields are often found here along with the best materials. In Beatrix holds the Forge of Life which the community is based around. It has known to infuse magical qualities into items very efficiently and is exclusive to those who live in Beatrix. This eventually caused conflict and the Master of the Forge and leader of the faction called Daimon Grimsly resolved it by allowing all access to the Forge of Life for a specific price. It is an expensive spend in order to gain access but it is fair as it is one of the other ways that the city is able to make a living. The Lolios Ancients and Magisters often craft their magical items there which means that they are allied heavily with the organisation there. Therefore allowing them a discount price, but in return there are obvious reputation and protection benefits as well. The August Celestials - Primarily formed by the Aasimar race, they reside in Marley and Spira. With their heavenly connection, they often preach about the Gods therefore many often becoming priests, clerics and paladins to spread the knowledge. They have a very high moral standards and rarely tolerate ill behaviour, although such goodness often attracts evil. Known to be descendants from the various Gods, they were also one of the more powerful races in the past but throughout the years all races have become more balanced. Due to the many different Gods they worship there is no definitive leader of the faction, instead there are many subgroups which band together if there are troubles, forming an internal council within the faction. They are allied with the Belladonna Clan even though their interests are largely different, few know why this relation exists but they have always treated each other with respect and admiration. The Belladonna Clan - This clan is unique as they only accept females into their faction, with over thousands of members they stand between the North and the South of Malygos residing all around the Dusk Plains. Their human Queen, Vanessa Bailey resides in castle within a large forest called the Sankarea. She has an elegance to her with short blonde hair, coated white at the tips and bright blue eyes. She has held the seat for 13 years, first taking the crown when she was 15. Their clan wear unique clothing and often create buzzes in fashion among all those in Malygos, with unique animal furs and intricate designs. They possess legendary tailors with innovative minds that craft beautiful outfits, even in battle the clan love to show off their vibrant colours and charm which can also cause weakness in the minds of their enemy, whether it be by seduction or the arrogance to underestimate them. They are also one of the most racially diverse clans accepting all females that wish to join them, many make it their path to join such a clan from a very early age with great ambition to serve under the Queen. They are known for having many Faunus in their faction as they treat all their members with equality which is ironic considering the way they treat males. Although by the law of the council, they are to treat males as equals although it is a useless effort as it doesn’t happen often. Their faction covers perhaps the largest amount of land on Malygos, from the South of the Elkian Glades all the way down to the Courts of Night excluding Magnolia and the Magister’s Isle. Their main base of operations being in the Sankarea where their leader resides. Their co-leader is a very young Faunus who has the traits of a sheep, her outward appearance seems she’s around 10 years old but she is one of the most cunning people known to exist of Malygos. With shoulder length black hair and draping black ears, her upper half is human like a centaur but the rest of her body is sheeplike. She goes by the name Piu and has large influence on the Faunus people as a whole despite being so young and small. The Belladonna Clan are known for the potency in magic as well as skirmishing, Vanessa herself has magical power that rival some of the Magisters. The Sacred Kings - There are 5 warriors on Malygos whom are said to be the strongest that even only with such a small number had a faction created after them. They generally protect Malygos as a whole from evil but some may perform the act in an interesting way that may be questioned by many, especially if they are committed without morals. Although they are said to take on apprentices to replace them as a King when they pass or retire, they often aren’t considered to belong in the faction itself until they inherit the title off their mentor. The current Kings and apprentices are male and this hasn’t changed for a few hundred years, it is not known whether a female joining is against the tradition or simply there have been no female candidates. Most of the Kings are discrete and there isn’t too much information about them as it is often classified. To become a King, the current King must choose you as his successor in front of the Queen of Amantis before his death or if he retires. In the case that the King dies before he chooses his successor, then a new King will be chosen by a Great Trial of Combat issued in the arena of Amantis between the apprentices of the current Kings and the deceased. In the faction currently are the following: Mimithfré the King of the Night - He is a Faunus warrior with wolf like features including very perceptive eyes, which makes him incredibly powerful during the night as his name suggests. His complexion is a pale white fur, with armour only one gauntlet and armguard on his left and lower legplates with flexibility. He is an extremely athletic warrior, that dances around his opponents before swiftly tearing them apart usually with his greatsword. It is unknown how tall he is as he often slouches but even whilst slouching he stands around 6 ft 4 and has a very toned body. Igneel the Fire Lord - He is an Elven warrior with fiery red armour with white and black linings, standing around 6 ft. His helmet covers most of his head which makes it hard to distinguish his race but his Elven ears have been seen before. He has unique glowing red eyes and a large red greatsword that is so thick in width that he can almost replicate a shield out of the weapon. He is known to be extremely dangerous with fire magic and burns his foes alive with black flames. Liverton Weiß the Savage Destroyer - He is a human blademaster, son of the Diederick of the Almahnic Empire. His white hair is often the only part you can really see as the rest of his body is covered with black cloth, his right arm has been tainted by the darkness and as a result is turning as dark as the night. With little remorse, he dispatches his foes as if they were animals often slicing through them like butter. He has incredible physical strength and astounding hearing, with his eyes covered by the black cloth, he only uses his other senses to determine where the enemy is before slaying them. If his enemies are particularly evil or he has a dislike to them, he won’t hesitate to torture them before cutting them down. Fealty Mistleton the Wondrous - He is a Half Elf monk who has lived for many hundreds of years, yet his body stays young. His most noticeable feature are the nine dots on his bald head that light up according to the spells that he may cast or when he is particularly serious about combat. He wields a khakkhara which jingles every time he swings it. He wears worn monk robes and commands magical balls that float beside him. He is about 6 ft and has long arms although the robe conceals most of that as the fabric drapes far below his arms. He seeks true balance, dispatching only the absolutely evil if necessary and leaving those who are weak often untouched although his definition of weak is slightly different to most. He is a likeable man with many admirers that travel far to learn of his teaching, even some from different continents come to find him in search of wisdom. Kin-Fai the Peaceful - He is an Aran and left the Duskal Tribals at an early age as his views were different, he has white shoulder length hair with a red ribbon that ties it back somewhat. He has on an Aranaian robe with a shortsword and a blade made of black steel. His feet are visible and bandaged and he is fairly short and young for a King. He stands at about 5 ft 3 and although his age is unknown, most estimate around 14. He has an incredibly lazy personality and is quite passive as a warrior, only showing action when heavily provoked or to banish extreme evil. Nonetheless he performs extraordinarily in combat and is feared on the battlefield especially when he is angered, he is adored by women as they find him cute and as a whole is entirely unpredictable and seems very carefree.